1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the delivery of therapeutic agents, and more particularly, to oral dosage forms for the delivery of therapeutic agents which include an inner core, a therapeutic agent and a mechanical fastener for engaging tissue of the gastrointestinal tract.
2. Background of Related Art
The self-administration of oral dosage forms may often be fraught with non-compliance problems. While some patients may not like the taste or feel of certain dosage forms, others may simply forget to take the orally-administered therapeutic agents at the appropriate times.
Studies suggest that about one-half of the patients for whom appropriate medication is prescribed fail to receive the full benefits because of inadequate adherence to treatment. The consequences of poor adherence to long-term therapies may include compromised treatments, poor health outcomes and increased health care costs.
It would be beneficial to provide an oral dosage form which may replace the conventional self-administration of orally administered medications. Oral dosage forms which require less frequent self-administration may improve compliance thereby improving treatment options and health outcomes while decreasing health care costs.